


at first meet

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when hakyeon wakes up and accidentally knocks over his precious hamster figurines off his nightstand, he knows today is going to be absolutely dreadful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first meet

**Author's Note:**

> based off an anon prompt [[here](http://canbean.tumblr.com/post/138783671636/a-neo-au-where-hakyeon-is-a-coffee-shop-owner-and)]

Hakyeon knew, somewhere deep in his guts, when he woke up and accidentally knocked over his precious hamster figurines off his nightstand, that today was going to be awful. Sure enough, he got a text from his capable barista Wonshik that he was down with the flu and unable to make it to work first thing in the morning. He remembered Hongbin telling him about the important test he’s taking today, and so calling him in for an earlier shift is out of the question.

And that’s how he finds himself decked in his café’s bright yellow apron and neurotically fussing with the buttons and handles on the expensive coffee machines instead of doing what he does best which is sit in the back office and doing the finances. Sanghyuk periodically glances worriedly at him from the cash register, and Jaehwan – as expected of him – is laughing at his misery from the other side of the counter, sipping on his iced tea. 

“You know you put money into these machines as much as I did, don’t you?” Hakyeon grits at him, punching one button after the other and hoping that what comes out won’t be such a monstrosity that they’d lose all their customers in one (very terrible) day.

Jaehwan hums, ever so unhelpful. “I did, and I’m glad I put in more so I don’t have to flounder around like you are when this type of thing happens.”

“You know you can always help, hyung,” Sanghyuk supplies, pink lips pursed.

Jaehwan lifts his tea and winks at him flirtatiously. “I’ll pass, sweetheart.”

Hakyeon groans, and the coffee machine splutters at him angrily back. He’s staring down at his phone and contemplating calling Wonshik for some rapid tutelage when the front door tinkles with the arrival of a new customer.

Jaehwan whistles lowly from his perch at the counter. “Hottie alert.”

“Hello!” Sanghyuk greets the customer brightly. Hakyeon silently prays for the person to order something plain and simple, resting his forehead on the cool metal of the machine as he does so.

“Hi, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon hears dimly, the voice too soft for him to recognize. “I’ll have my usual.”

“One large latte coming up!” Sanghyuk announces cheerily. “Why don’t you sit down, hyung, and we’ll bring it to you in a jiffy.”

Hakyeon’s never known Sanghyuk to be so peppy before. He must like the customer very much.

Jaehwan makes a disgruntled noise as soon as the thought crosses Hakyeon’s mind. “I don’t like him anymore. He is most definitely _not_ hot.”

Hakyeon sees Sanghyuk rolling his eyes at his partner’s antics before smiling gently at Hakyeon, placating. It hurts Hakyeon’s pride a little that the youngest person on his crew has to pamper him this way. But he’ll take whatever comfort he can get today. “One large latte, hyung. Table five.”

Hakyeon nods and starts working on the order silently, grateful that it’s one drink he can manage just fine. He takes the cup away to serve, smiling slightly at the latte art he manages to whip up, and almost falls flat on his face when he trips over an errant chair leg. Fortunately, he doesn’t, and his precious face is safe from disfigurement, but unfortunately in the effort of saving his nose he’d spilled the coffee on table five, most of it onto the lap of his customer.

“Oh my god,” Hakyeon squeaks, palming his flushed cheeks and ears. “Oh, no. I’m so sorry!”

“It’s – fine.”

Hakyeon grabs the dishcloth he has stuffed in his apron pocket and moves to wipe the mess only to realize that it’s mostly over the guy’s crotch and as he looks up – his brain short circuits a tiny bit. “Was it hot?” he blurts out, tongue fat and awkward in his mouth.

The guy flicks his long bangs away from his face and mumbles, “Sort of. It’s okay, I’m fine.”

Hakyeon melts at the gentle dulcet tone, wobbling a little in his spot. The guy catches his arms and Hakyeon has to fight not to shiver at the touch. “I’m – I’m terribly sorry. I’ll – bring you another one. On the house. And you can pass me your cleaning bill – for your pants. I’ll reimburse you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Tall, Pale and Handsome smiles gently. “It’s alright. You don’t have to. I’ll take that free coffee, though.”

Hakyeon stands there like an idiot until he hears Jaehwan obnoxiously clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll be right back with – with that.”

The guy nods, that soft smile never leaving his face, and Hakyeon darts away before he can embarrass himself further. Jaehwan smirks at him as he makes his way behind the counter again.

“Smooth, Cha. I thought I taught you better than that, you dork.”

“You,” Hakyeon hisses, jabbing a finger in his face. “Have no stand judging me until you’ve succeeded in asking my dear Sanghyuk here out on a date. It’s been over a year and you kept getting shot down.”

Jaehwan pouts. Sanghyuk ignores what they’re discussing but leans over to whisper to Hakyeon. “Hyung, don’t you know who that is? Taekwoon hyung’s been coming here almost every day since, like, last Christmas.”

“I’ve always been in the back,” Hakyeon says, worrying his bottom lip. “Who is he?”

Sanghyuk shrugs. “I think he was here with Wonshik hyung when we had that Christmas party. You know, when you were dressed up like slutty Santa.”

Hakyeon groans, knocking his head against the smooth counter. Jaehwan snickers. “Ooh, the plot thickens. Maybe Latte Boy has a thing for slutty Santa outfits.”

There’s a clearing of throat and all three turn around to see Taekwoon leaning over the cash register, smirking. “Not exactly,” he says smoothly, gaze pinned on Hakyeon’s undoubtedly flushed face. “Although you looked awfully cute in one.”

This morning, Hakyeon was sure his day would be horrendously awful. It was, in a way, but he has a feeling it’s turning to be one of the best days of his life instead.


End file.
